Random One Shots! XD
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Okay, 1 shots of Young Justice and some of my ocs. "Like Drake(Bruce's Grandpa)" HIS NAME IS DRAKE WAYNE! NOT TIM DRAKE! THERE IS A DIFRENCE! If ur confused, just send me a message and I'll un confuzle u! XDDD
1. Rooftops

**Random One Shots!**

**Ch. 1; Rooftops, Laughing, Mad, More Laughter…. Oh My!**

Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow were on top of Wayne Manor.

Latterly on the rooftop.

Kid Flash came up with three hot coco in his hands.

He gave one to Robin and the other to Red Arrow.

That's when IT happened.

"Dude, you have marshmallows in here!" Red Arrow said.

"So, does it matter if there is marshmallows in here?" asked Kid Flash.

"I drink my hot coco with marshmallows in it all the time and don't complain, so I don't see how it's a big deal" Robin said.

"It's okay for you Rob 'cause you're a little kid." Red Arrow said.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Robin yelled at Red Arrow and stud up on the rooftop.

First mistake.

Robin pointed his finger at Red Arrow and said, "I'm not a little kid, for your info, I'm thirteen!" Robin took a step forward, "And I am more experienced then you in crime fight-AHHHHHH!"

Robin fell off the roof top, onto the next few rooftops, onto a tree.

A Pine tree.

With weak branches.

Suddenly, Bruce and Alfred where up on the rooftop.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bruce asked.

Batman wanted an answer and he wanted it NOW!

But, unfortunately for him, he'd have to get the boys to stop laughing long enough for them to tell him what happened.

Once the boys settled down, Bruce asked "what happened?" again.

"Robin got angry and fell off the rooftop," Kid Flash said and started laughing with Red Arrow again.

Bruce just stood there then, he did something he rarely does.

He laughed.

He laughed so hard, he was crying with Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

Suddenly, you could hear a, "Well, thanks for the concern of my safety/ health."

Everyone looked at Robin.

This caused Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Batman to laugh harder.

Robin had leaves and sticks all around his messy hair, his pajamas where soked through by the cold snow, which melted around him leaving him cold.

Alfred even cracked a smile and a little chuckle.

Then Drake, Thomas, Martha, and Terry then showed up on the roof asking "What's going on here?"

"Drake, make them stop laughing!" Robin demanded looking at Drake with an angry red blush on his cheeks, but looking deathly pale.

Thomas, Terry, and Drake started laughing which woke up everyone else who came up and started laughing at Robin.

Martha was the only one who was worried about Robin.

"Stop laughing at me!" Robin yelled looking like an 8 year old.

"I'm leaving!" Robin said and took a step.

Only to slip again.

He fell and everyone was watching him silently.

Until they heard "AHHH NOT THE TREE!" *Snap* *Thweet* *THUMP*

Then, everyone started cracking up so much they were holding their sides.

They were laughing so much they beat Joker laughing.

Seriously, they laughed longer then Joker every had in his life.

**You thought that was funny, that was just chapter 1! XDDDD**

**Yep, more to come!**


	2. Phone

**R. One Shots! Part 2**

**WARNING; I OWN NOTHING, Richard, craziness(but since when didn't my fanfic. Have craziness in them?)**

The whole family** (NOT including Bruce) **was waiting for Bruce to call.

When they heard the ringing of the phone, Richard beat Alfred to it, picking it up and saying; "Jack's Sperm Bank, you jack it, we pack it! How may I help you?"

Everyone who heard that was on the ground laughing their heads off (even Alfred).

"WHAT? RICHARD, THIS BETTER NOT BE YOU ON THE PHONE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK UP THE PHONE!" Bruce yelled.

When Bruce came home, Damian passed right in front of him saying, "Dick did it, he's hiding in the Bat-cave, on your right."

Well, for now on, Richard won't even LOOK at a phone EVER AGAIN!

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, I'm excited because Nov. 15 is my birthday! XDDDDD**


	3. Clothes

**Random One Shots Chapter 3**

**WARNING; I OWN NOTHING, a little slash, threats, and nudeness. Yeah, you'll get what I'm talking about soon.**

It WAS a normal day in the Watch Tower's mainroom.

Batman was debriefing some of the heroes on a mission.

That was until Robin came storming in only wearing a big white fluffy towel.

Flash, I'll let you guess what he's thinking; spit out the Coco Cola he was drinking and smirked.

Robin got up to Batman and slapped him across his face.

"GIVE ME BACK ME CLOTHES!" Robin demanded.

"And if I don't?" Batman dared.

"I will ONLY wear the ugliest things for a WHOLE month, and I won't talk to you for that WHOLE time!" Robin threatened.

Nuf' was said in that sentence.

So, Robin got his clothes back! XD

**What did you think? Reviews? Comments? PMs? Anything?**

**Please? **


	4. Chocolate Satin Pie!

**R. One Shots Ch. 4**

**Ch. 4 – Chocolate Satin Pie!**

**(I did this in my church, and everyone heard and started laughing their butts off! I was soooo embarrassed though!)**

It was a nice day on Earth.

But we aren't on Earth; we're in the Watch Tower!

In the cafeteria!

So, all the Bats **(including Drake), **and Roy were sitting at one table enjoying their pie.

The pie was Chocolate Satin Pie, to be specific.

And Robin fell in love at first bite!

"Batman, can we get Chocolate Satin** (I pronounced it as the devil's name, so did Robin!) **pie at home?"

Unfortunately Robin pronounced it wrong.

And everyone in the cafeteria heard it.

They all stated laughing sooooooo hard, that they were falling out of their seats.

Robin just looked around with a confused look on his face.

Then, he realized his mistake.

"OMG! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Robin yelled over the whole crowd.

"I meant "Chocolate Satin Pie!" Robin said **(he pronounced it right!) **

Well, it's safe to say that every time someone brings that kind of pie, they never let Robin forget the incident….

**How was it? **


	5. Horrorfilled BatmanBruce

**Random One Shots Chapter 5**

**Don't ask me how I came to this one…. DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING! *cries* …still.**

"OMG! Batman, you have to look at this!" Robin practically screamed in Batman's ear.

Robin ran the rest of the way to Batman, who was sitting in his chair looking at the files on the Batcomputer.

Robin whipped out his phone and pressed play on the video and shoved it in Batman's face.

**(A LITTLE TIME GOES BY…)**

Bruce walked from the elevator to the dining room where the rest of his family is at.

Bruce gave back Robin's phone while saying "What did I watch?"

Robin just started laughing while everyone else looked sooooooooooo confused.

"I'm going to lay down Alfred, I'll eat dinner later." Bruce said, while walking horrified to his bedroom.

Everyone just looked at Richard saying "Care to explain?"

"Nope!" Richard laughed and ran away.

**Reviews? Comments? Anything?**


	6. Dr Who

**Random One Shots Chapter 6**

**Ch. 6; Dr. Who**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"Daddy, I'm confused…" Richard came into the living room saying.

"What are you confused about?" Bruce asked, pausing his movie.

"Well, if I can define gravity, why is it still holding me back if it knows I can beat it?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask it?" Bruce suggested.

"I can't ask GRAVITY why it tries to fight me!" Richards said/yelled.

"Ehhh, just a suggestion." Bruce said, turning on his show 'Doctor Who.'

"No wonder you said that..." Richard muttered while walking out of the room.

**What did you think?**


End file.
